Adiòs. La amarga canciòn a finales de diciembre
by Mei Ikari
Summary: La soledad rodea enteramente a Sakura ¿cuál será su desición?. Llego el momento de despedirse de aquellos a quienes se ama, sin que ellos esten aqui.


"Adiós. La amarga canción a finales de diciembre"

Autor: Mei Ikari

Y aunque ya no te vuelva a ver, quiero decirte lo importante que fue tu amistad para mí, lo importante que fue tu apoyo incondicional y tu verdadera admiración, que de serte sincera no merecía, lo importante que eras para mi Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga, a quien nunca volveré a ver.

He de agradecerte muchas cosas, ¡pero rayos!, no puedo creer que este aquí en este lugar, despidiéndome- mejor dicho tratando de hacerlo- no puedo, no quiero creerlo. De todas las personas que me rodearon y de las que se fueron, pensé, que tú serias la última..., realmente llegue a pensar que siempre estaríamos juntas..., y mira que así pudo ser.

Me es difícil mantenerme en pie, siento una profunda gélidez recorrer mi cuerpo desde adentro; hace frió afuera pero lo que siento en mi interior, es diferente, .... Tomoyo, nunca quise perderte, deseo con todo el corazón volver a ver aquel brillo en tus ojos cada vez que me grababas, deseo verte.

Quiero, deseo, espero, anhelo...

¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAYYY!!!!!!

Esta desesperación, este dolor, quiero llorar, con todo no puedo, no sale ni una sola lagrima de mis ojos.  ¿Por qué? ¿¡por qué!?, ni siquiera te dije adiós, tú solo sonreías  el día en que se te arrebato la vida. Y desconozco el motivo por el cual que me quede parada, inmóvil ante tu cuerpo, ¡cielos!,  ¡un carro te acababa de matar, y yo como una lela, como una completa imbécil, me quede mirando!, llamadote suavemente, como si esperara que te despertaras de un sueño y fuéramos a la fuente a tomar un helado como lo teníamos planeado.

Se cumplen ya 3 años de tu muerte

tres años desde aquel 31 de diciembre

....desde aquel invierno.

Me he quedado sola

.... Sola, sola...

Contigo murió mi ilusión, mis sueños de niña, mi amor al mundo, ya no siento nada, es nuevamente  invierno, ahora siempre será invierno... y en la soledad no habrá nadie que me reconozca o recuerde, no habrá nadie que diga esa  fue Sakura Kinomoto, pues todos los que me conocían han ido muriendo  y  morirán, ya no queda ninguna salida para eso. Ahora solo abra personas que me señalen y se pregunten: ¿Quién es  infeliz?, pues nunca me habrán conocido, y no sabrán que yo también estoy muerta-en espíritu- y que la que ven caminado es solo un espectro de alguien que conoció un atisbo llamado felicidad; debido a que también me ido extinguiendo con la muerte de cada ser al que ame.

Pasa el tiempo, ¿sabes que ya no tengo magia?, si, ya no hay nada en mi que sea especial, nada, seguramente tu negarías eso aludiendo de que mi sonrisa, mis ojos, tienen algo que los diferencian del resto, ¡ay si me vieras ahora!, tal vez suene no se, vanidoso, pero cada vez que me halagabas me sentía feliz, aunque quería disimularlo porque eras tan,... entusiasta, no obstante, eran tus palabras las que siempre me dieron valor, ¡ay! no puedo explicarlo, esto es una tontería.

Siempre me animabas, ¡animo Sakura tu puedes!,.... no estés triste. Cuando murió mi padre nunca me dejaste sola, ni siquiera con lo de las cartas  y ahora sí,...¿ por qué? , ¿por qué?... dímelo, ¡DIMELO! necesito que alguien me lo diga, lo necesito por favor, por favor, no aguanto, Tomoyo...

Ante tu fría lapida, temo, por alguna razón, no quiero decirte adiós, ¿por qué ante una piedra y no te lo pude decir cuando estabas viva?. No hubo una despedida entre ambas.

No lo pude decir cuando el auto se acercaba,  a mi perspectiva tan lentamente  que parecía que nunca llegaría,.... _adiós_..., más llego.

Y no te dije, nunca pude, decir adiós.

_Ni a ti ni a nadie._

**_*"Escucha el canto del ave_**

**_en la mañana de invierno,_**

**_ve su triste plumaje_**

**_la tristeza se lo llevo al viento,_**

**_como un infeliz desgraciado_**

**_va remontando vuelo_**

**_entonando un canto apesadumbrado,_**

**_El canto triste... de los que van al cielo._**

****

****

**_Escucha bien en la mañana fría de invierno,_**

**_el murmurar suave de las ramas al viento_**

**_dicese de ello que antes_**

**_las sombras de los que partían murmuraban con eco_**

**_la canción de la despedida,_**

**_pues partían hacia el cielo_**

****

**_Cuentan que en diciembre_**

**_en aquel su triste invierno,_**

**_los que parte siempre saben_**

**_que aquel es el momento del destierro,_**

**_y que las sonrisas en ellos no caben_**

**_pues se van sin decir adiós,_**

**_...ni tan siquiera... un hasta luego."_**

****

****

¡¡¡Uff!!!, cuanto tiempo, ¿verdad?..., veo que nadie ha cuidado tu lapida, ¿qué habrá sido de tu madre?, demasiados golpes... ¿no crees?, ¡pobrecita!, seguro no los pudo soportar, tampoco yo, .... me quedo por poco tiempo..., debo de ir a otro entierro... . y luego quien sabe, ...tal vez camine hasta hallar un puente en otra zona, tengo ganas ...de volar,...si sé que suena estúpido, todo lo que hago es estúpido últimamente, pero no aguanto. No puede ser...¡estoy llorando!,... si, si.... No, ya no quiero ir a mas entierros...¡aunque no tendré que ir a otros! ...hoy será el último, si el último, no queda nadie, nadie a quien llorar, y sin saberlo eso me llena de macabra felicidad...,¿porque?,........¡no tendré que gastar en flores!,...... es gracioso, me rió, me rió con ganas, no obstante ...¡qué risa tan hueca!, tan forzada, como un gemido, ...¡es un gemido!, me estoy ahogando en ellos. Caigo al suelo, esta duro, cubierto de nieve, es invierno otra vez, ¡maldito invierno!, ¡maldito diciembre!, Tomoyo-chan.... ,Tomoyo-chan...¡ayúdame!, no quiero sufrir mas, no quiero, deseo que regreses ... deseo que regresen tú y todos a los que ame, lo deseo; sin embargo desear y soñar no consiguen  nada.

En que  estaba, ha pasado mucho tiempo. No hay nada que hacer, hoy 31 de diciembre último día del año y último en tu vida..... Yo, Sakura he tomado una decisión; por lo cual he venido, ...si,  ya sé que sueno muy formal pues esto es importante.

Tomoyo, me arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de tu nombre,.... nunca te olvidare, aunque dudo que nos volvamos a reencontrar. La razón por la cual hago esto es  por que ya no existo en sí; no hay nadie que me conozca ni nadie que me quiera, ¿tienes idea de quien será el entierro? de mi hermano....de Touya.

Tomoyo, no alargare esto,... solo..., vine a decirte una cosa,

algo que nunca pude, algo que nunca quise decirte

Y que es el momento de que lo haga.

**_Adiós amiga, adiós.... y gracias_****.....**

....Mientras subo hasta el mirador de este edificio, recuerdo, todo aquello que me dio alegría, no queda más que decir.

Antes con magia era capaz de volar

Ahora volare sin ella; libre como los pájaros al viento...

Y si no nos volvemos a encontrar, gracias amiga, gracias,.... _por todo_.

Tú  eres la última persona en la que pienso en este momento, porque tu, de entre otros, realmente llegaste a conocerme.

Y no quiero vivir en un mundo donde nadie-ni aun yo- me conoce.

Y esta vez cumpliré mi deseo, esta vez nada ni nadie me lo impedirá.

Lo  cumpliré...

Es hermosa la sensación de vació que produce el caer.

Ahora ya nada existe...

....el dolor..... nada...

no hay nada....

El atardecer,

los pájaros,

....es hermoso

...la  absoluta nada....

...y el vació...hasta la oscuridad....

_"Mi nombre fue Sakura Kinomoto, tuve 21 años; y dejo  este mundo pues no había nada en el que me atara, nada. Alguna vez fui una niña feliz, ahora el significado de esa palabra se me hace extraño; no importa, solo dejo escrito-como vaga excusa de mis locas decisiones y testimonio de lo que fue-que alguna vez los que  me amaron fueron mi felicidad y como no hay nadie, nunca más podré volver a  encontrar esa sensación. Pueden llamarme demente, no me  importa; pero para las personas destinadas a sufrir, es mejor el retirarse y no estorbar el paso._

_Y eso fue exactamente lo que yo hice_

_Al fin al cabo, no creo que nadie me extrañe, no habrá nadie cuando me tire que me diga adiós..._

_Pues los que pudieron hacerlo se habían ido ya, llevándose todo lo que fui, dejándome sola._

_Fui Sakura Kinomoto; ...y yo... ya estaba muerta"_

_Perdóname Tomoyo, perdónenme todos; sé que esto no era lo que querían, pero...ya ...no importa.

_-Owari-_

****

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡¡¡Hola de nuevo!!! ^_^ otra historia más y una depresiva ¬¬U . Esta vez la musa de mi inspiración me visito en una época un tanto triste de mi vida (como esas que siempre tengo *^^*, pero siempre pasan) y esta es la mejor manera de desahogarme. Aunque esa manera sea con una muerte...., la verdad no creo que el suicidio sea la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas, si no un manera muy fútil de demostrar la debilidad humana.

Y se preguntaran ¿cómo rayos se te ocurrió esto Mei? Y yo responderé, la verdad es que estaba trabajando con la idea de la depresión  de Sakura desde hace mucho. Quieren saber desde cuando... bueno desde la vez que leí la primera versión de "Otro muerto" Kali, una historia muy triste por cierto, (sin embargo me encantan, Kali es buena escritora; si ella llega a leer esto: Hola y gracias por la inspiración *n_n*) de ahí las cosas vinieron solitas a mi mente. Todavía quedan muchas cosas que explicar al respecto, mas no vienen al caso en esta ocasión, si quieren comentar algo al respecto escríbanme.

A si antes de terminar, quería dedicar esta historia a Shiomei-chan, mi linda onee-chan (quien ha tenido mucho éxito con sus grandiosos fics de RK)...si, ya se nee-chan, dije que no te dedicaría nada triste, pero lo estuve pensando mejor, así que ahí te va:

_"Así como Sakura consideraba la amistad de Tomoyo fundamental en su vida, yo también, pues ahora sé que el camino siempre solitario que transitaba, ha cambiado...GRACIAS POR SER MI AMIGA..._

_Para Shiomei-neechan con mucho cariño...sigue adelante con tus éxitos._

_Gracias...por todo._

_Especialmente porque siempre contare contigo y tu conmigo...hasta el final"_

(Mei-chan se seca las lagrimitas de la emoción)

Bueno, espero sinceramente que les halla gustado, envíen sus review ¿Si?, Gracias a ustedes también por leer este fic

Sayonara ^_^

P.d: Si ya se que prometí no alargarme tanto con las notas...pero :p, no pude evitarlo

Disclaimers: Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Esta historia **no fue creada con fines de lucro**  sino por mero entretenimiento; sin embargo la situación presentada fue autoría de Mei Ikari.

(Mei Ikari – H.C. 2002)

Terminada 

_Mayo 2002_

_Reeditada_

_19-07-2002_


End file.
